mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Hathaway vs. John Maguire
The first round began and they touched gloves. They circled feeling each other out, Maguire checked a leg kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Maguire is southpaw. He's circling into Hathaway's power hand. Hathaway kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Maguire blocked a high kick. Three fifteen. Maguire landed a counter left. Three minutes. Maguire landed a leg kick. Hathaway landed a blocked high kick. Two thirty. Two fifteen as Maguire blocked a high kick. They're still feeling each other out here. Two minutes. Kind of boring. Maguire landed a right hand inside. One thirty-five. Hathaway landed a leg kick there. One fifteen. Hathaway landed an inside kick. Oh wow they scrambled violently there, Maguire stuffed an ankle pick. Very explosive. One minute. Maguire ate a stiff jab. Maguire landed a nice big left hand there. Thirty-five. Maguire landed a decent right hook. Maguire worked a double. Hathaway hit a switch nicely and ate a knee as they broke. Ten seconds. The first round ended. 10-9 Hathaway pretty clearly. Still very boring. They're friends and those fights always suck. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Hathaway landed an inside kick there. Four fifteen. Hathaway landed a high kick and a right hand, they clinched. Four minutes. Hathaway dragged Maguire down with a body lock, into half-guard. Hathaway landed two right hammerfists. Three thirty. Hathaway landed two right hammerfists. Three fifteen. Hathaway was working to pass. Maguire got the butterfly guard. Hathaway stood out defending. Maguire regained guard, briefly tried a triangle. Hathaway passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Hathaway landed a right hammerfist there. Hathaway landed a right hammerfist. Hathaway stood. Two minutes left. He came back down with a left into half-guard. Hathaway kneed the body. One thirty-five with two right hammerfists. Hathaway landed a few very short left elbows. Maguire regained guard. One fifteen. Hathaway stood out kicking the leg. And again. One minute as Hathaway came back down to half-guard with a left or two and a right to the body. The ref wanted work. Hathaway stood out. He came back down to side control there. He kneed the body. Thirty-five. Maguire was tiring. "Crucifix!" Hathaway landed a few lefts and two left hammerfists. Maguire was fighting to regain half-guard. Hathaway stood out with fifteen seconds. He kicked the leg. The second round ended. 10-9 Hathaway but boring. Meh. The crowd was restless and they're British. "Do you want to win the fight?" Maguire's corner asked and he replied, "Yes." They said, "Then show us something." The third round began. Hathaway landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Hathaway landed a leg kick. Four fifteen as Hathaway landed a right, he landed a blocked high knee. Four minutes. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen. I am very bored. Three minutes. Hathaway landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Maguire landed a right and another there. Two fifteen. Hathaway landed a high kick and a right hand. Two minutes. The British crowd booed. One thirty-five. Maguire got a single to side control and the crowd cheered. They were obviously booing Hathaway haha. Maguire landed a left elbow. One fifteen. Maguire landed another elbow. One minute. Maguire landed two left elbows. Another one there. Hathaway regained half-guard. "Let's go, John! Come on!" Hathaway regained guard. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Maguire defended an armbar. Hathaway landed a few upkicks.. The third round ended. 10-9 Hathaway but closer.. 30-27 Hathaway. Yawn. 30-27 UD yep.